Charming Thee
by telekinetic-charm
Summary: **Chapter 5 is up** A troubled child, a shaky relationship, a tango meant for...three? Can these things be overcome? *mostly Cole and Phoebe*
1. Default Chapter

In this story Prue has been given a second chance at life in order to re- establish the Charmed Ones. Piper is married to Leo and has a daughter named Melinda, Phoebe is married to Cole and has a son named Dylan and Prue is engaged to Andy who still works for the police department.  
  
~ The Manor ~  
  
"Well that was a lot of fun. We should do this every Thursday night," Prue laughed as she watched the last demon explode in front of her.  
  
"No! Thursday nights are reserved for Friends and Will and Grace, Prue." Phoebe grinned as she walked back into the living room where Piper was picking up pillows off the floor.  
  
"How can you guys joke like that? My living room is covered in green goo, that damn clock once again has to be fixed, and my dinner burned because of these rude little interruptions that we can't seem to stop getting." Piper protested as she threw pillows on the couch.  
  
Leo orbed in behind Prue and wondered what he just walked into. He looked around the room and noticed the mess. Without having to ask he could figure out exactly what had taken place.  
  
"So I see you guys handled everything quite well," Leo sighed.  
  
"Did you ever doubt that we wouldn't?" Prue questioned.  
  
"No, but I have some exciting news for all of you guys. You will enjoy this gift I am about to bestow upon you all," he gloated.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling gifts will come with strings attached? Could this really be a good thing?" Phoebe asked her sisters.  
  
"I don't know but I will be all ears until I hear the other shoe drop," Prue said.  
  
"Since it is Christmas time and all you are entitled to one power boost. The only catch is."  
  
"See I knew there was a catch. Nothing can ever be easy now can it?" Phoebe hit Prue's arm as she whined. "I think they purposely do these things to torture us. It's that simple."  
  
Leo waved his hands in the air trying to get their attention again. "Would you let me finish?"  
  
"The floor is all yours," Phoebe sarcastically bowed.  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying there is one catch. You are to enjoy them," Leo laughed. "Now was that so hard?"  
  
Prue turned to Piper and asked her how she would feel to have one less member in her household because she was thinking of killing Leo for his little prank he was pulling on them. When Leo chimed in to remind Prue that he was already dead.  
  
"Well you know we could always make you suffer. Remember you still can feel pain," Prue winked at Leo watching the uneasy look on his face.  
  
Piper decided that she wanted a power boost when it came to her temporal stasis ability so now not only could she freeze things she could turn them to ice as well. Prue wanted to be able to conjure anything she thought of and use it as she pleased. The last person there was to decide couldn't make up her mind as to what exactly she did want. Prue and Piper convinced Phoebe that maybe she should go for that cool power that she had in the future, electro kinesis. When they all finally decided Leo informed them that he would have to go inform the elders right away.  
  
It was now Christmas day, two days after Leo informed the girls that they would be receiving new powers, and everyone had gathered at the manor. Piper had went through a lot of trouble to make sure that this Christmas was better than the last since this was the first Christmas that they would be spending with Prue since the elders had decided to let her return after Paige was killed by a Shax. At dinner Piper became completely annoyed with her daughter and her nephew's behavior.  
  
"Melinda, stop throwing peas at Dylan," Piper screamed totally frustrated with the children's actions.  
  
"He started it when he stuck his tongue out at me," Melinda yelled at she began to throw more peas at her cousin.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Piper screamed as she threw her hands up in annoyance.  
  
As Piper looked around she noticed that the room was now frozen as was Leo, Dylan, Andy and Cole. Only instead of them being just frozen they were in blocks of ice as they sat at the dinning room table. Piper waved her hand in front of her husband only to find that he was not able to move within the block of ice.  
  
"What the hell! What just happened here?" Prue questioned, as she looked at dinning room and the stiffs that sat around her.  
  
"Mommy froze daddy." Melinda laughed as she touched the frozen figure of her father.  
  
"Piper, you not only froze the room you froze my husband and child. What the hell did you do that for?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"I didn't. I mean I did, but I didn't. I mean." Prue broke in by reminding her that she asked for an advanced freezing power. "I never said I wanted a stiff for a husband, Prue. How exactly am I supposed to fix this?"  
  
"Well if this is anything like your regular freezing power you should just be able to wave your hands and unfreeze it like before," Prue reminded her.  
  
Piper began to wave her hand but Phoebe screamed in protest of her sister's actions. She reminded her of what happened before when she got her last power and how she was blowing things up instead of freezing them. Piper was now hearing her sister argue whether or not she should unfreeze or not. Phoebe suggested that Piper just wait until they unfreeze and then that way she wouldn't run the risk of blowing up family members.  
  
"Phoebe, just let her try alright. This could be interesting to see if she could actually do this. Besides it could take forever for them to unfreeze." Prue looked at the thick layer of ice surrounding, Andy. "We don't have that kind of time. At least I know I don't. I do want to get home sometime tonight."  
  
Piper took a chance and unfroze the room and remarked on how this was going to be a piece of cake because nobody blew up. However it didn't stop her problem with the children as they went back to throwing peas back and forth across the dinner table. Cole then warned them that whoever threw another pea at the dinner table would be cleaning everything up and washing the dishes as well. After hearing that the children began to behave like good children who occasionally stuck their tongues out at one another.  
  
After the events of the day Prue and Phoebe agreed to come back over in the morning to figure out what caused Piper to freeze everything and everyone except for the three of them and Melinda at dinner. Later that night Piper started asking Leo why exactly Phoebe and Prue had not informed her that they had received their powers yet.  
  
"They probably haven't noticed it but I assure you they do have new powers," Leo yawned as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Do you think I should call them and try and find out if they have noticed anything different since they left here tonight?"  
  
"No, it's eleven at night and if I were one of your sisters and you called me this late at night I would hang up the phone on you myself. Let it wait until the morning because I know you are going to see them then anyway." Leo put a pillow over his head hoping Piper would go to sleep and stop asking so many questions.  
  
~ A few days later ~  
  
Phoebe came rushing into the manor and into the kitchen where Piper and Prue were sitting down drinking coffee. Leo was washing the dishes from this morning's breakfast when he heard an out of breath Phoebe say to her sisters, "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I swear Prue is the smart one. I should have learned never to have kids. Dylan just doesn't seem to ever want to listen."  
  
Prue smiled and told her youngest sister she is glad that she is finally starting to notice how smart she is. Piper told her not to let it go to her head before telling Phoebe that children are a challenge but it takes a lot of TLC to make kids turn out the way you want them to. Just then Prue had wished she could have a donut to go along with her coffee and magically before her eyes one appeared within her hands. The shock on Prue's face was also the same that appeared on Phoebe and Piper's face when the noticed exactly had just happened.  
  
"That is so cool, Prue. How did you do that?" Phoebe questioned taking the donut out of Prue's hand to examine it.  
  
"It just like magically appeared in her hand." Piper said as she joined Phoebe in examining the donut.  
  
Prue snatched her tasty treat out of her sisters' hands and told them that all she did was think it and it appeared. Kind of like the gift she had asked the Elders for. Phoebe then complained that she hadn't found any signs that she had received the power that she had wanted. Although she knew that if Piper and Prue had gotten their power then obviously she had to have hers as well. Just then they noticed a vampire appear in the kitchen next to Leo.  
  
"Umm if you are looking for Buffy her house is the next one over," Piper informed the vampire.  
  
"Piper, what is this? Since when do we make small talk with the mean vampire man?" Prue asked.  
  
"Since I want to finish my coffee," she said sipping the black liquid.  
  
The vampire knocked Leo out and was heading for Piper, Prue and Phoebe when Prue conjured a stake and was about to throw it at the vampire until he began to swing his arm and knocked it out of her hand. Phoebe went over to him and kicked him only to have him grab her leg and twist it. Piper ran to help Phoebe as Prue went to find the stake. Phoebe got up and went to push the vampire onto the floor only to electrocute him in the process. Prue picked up the stake and stabbed him in the heart.  
  
"That should teach you not to mess with the Charmed Ones!" Prue spouted off.  
  
"I am going to call Buffy and tell her she has got to stop sending her dead friends over to my house. I'd like to drink my cup of coffee in peace in the morning." Piper murmured as grabbed her cup of coffee and headed into the living room.  
  
Prue and Phoebe looked at each other as if to say "What in the world just happened here?" Phoebe then told Prue how happy she was that she had an active power that was actually worth something unlike her levitation and premonitions. Prue was very happy for her and said that since she now had an active power their deal of her not using her active powers on Phoebe until Phoebe got an active power of her own was now void. While they were talking Piper walked back into the kitchen to inform Phoebe that her assistant had called to let her know that Dylan's principal had called and wanted her to come by the school and pick Dylan up as soon as possible.  
  
"I will call you guys later then we can do a three way phone conference. I swear that kid always knows how to either get sick or get into trouble on my days off. It's not like he could possibly do it when Cole is off. Oh no, that would be too easy on me now wouldn't it," Phoebe said sarcastically while grabbing her purse and heading out of the door.  
  
~ Principal's Office ~  
  
When Phoebe arrived at her son's school she noticed he and another boy were already in the principal's office being scolded by their principal. When she learned the nature of why she was being called to the school she couldn't help but lash out at Dylan herself.  
  
"I am sorry but I have no other choice but to suspend your son as well as Nicholas for fighting." Dylan's principal informed Phoebe while staring back and forth between Nicholas and Dylan. "I will not tolerate fighting one the playground or within this school. Especially over a girl who doesn't seem to care about either boy in the first place. I hope you both with take this time off to think about what you have done."  
  
"Eva does care about me. She just doesn't know it yet," Dylan grinned.  
  
"Shut up, stupid! She will never like you she will be mine one day," Nicholas yelled while trying to hit Dylan.  
  
"Suspension!" Phoebe began to say after grabbing hold of Nicholas' hand. "Is there anyway by chance you could just maybe give him detention and overlook this teeny tiny matter? I mean it's not like they did any serious damage and they are both good kids inside. I am sure they just got bored and."  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell are you telling me that you are defending their actions as if it was a good thing?" Dylan's principal asked sternly.  
  
"Of course not, I."  
  
"I have already placed Dylan in detention more times than I could ever possibly begin to count. I have made him clean whiteboards off and yet he still doesn't seem to be getting the message that I am trying to get across to him. So maybe a few days at home will get the point across that this type of behavior is NOT allowed at this school."  
  
After a few more minutes of arguing with Dylan's principal and realizing that it was a loosing battle Phoebe was told that Dylan was not allowed to return back to school for five school days. On the ride back to the penthouse Phoebe scolded Dylan on his behavior and informed him that he would not be allowed to go outside and play or stay up any later than seven- thirty for a week. The minute they got home Dylan ran straight to his room slamming the door behind him hoping to somehow show Phoebe how upset he was with his punishment.  
  
"Do I need to take something else away from you, young man?" Phoebe screamed from the living room to Dylan. "Your father will hear about this!"  
  
At hearing this Dylan ran out of his room and began begging his mother not to tell. "I'll be a good boy. I promise. Please don't tell him."  
  
"It's too late, Dylan. The damage has been done. You have been kicked out of school for a week. It's not like I can exactly hide that from him in the first place."  
  
Dylan was now squeezing on his mother's leg begging for her not to tell. He once again began saying how he would be a really good boy. Just then the door to the penthouse opened and there stood Cole looking at his son on his hands and knees with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Cole wondered. 


	2. Preparation

Dylan looked up to see his father standing in front of him. After Phoebe explained what happened at his school today she was surprised to see Cole laughing at what he had just heard. Dylan not sure what exactly that could mean looked at his mother for some sign of what was to come.  
  
"Cole, did you not here what I just told you? Dylan got kicked out of school," Phoebe repeated herself.  
  
"I know, " he said with continuous laughter.  
  
"So what are you laughing at? This is serious."  
  
Cole continued to laugh while saying, "Well it's not the fact that he got kicked out, it's the fact that it all involved a girl. I just have one question for you, son."  
  
"Yes." he hesitated wondering why his father was still laughing.  
  
"Was she pretty?" he burst out laughing even harder than before much to the dismay of Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, really pretty. Just like mommy," he smiled.  
  
"Sucking up will get you no where little man. I think your room needs cleaning. So why don't you go clean it," Phoebe instructed as she watched Cole look like he was going to bust a gut as hard as he was laughing.  
  
"This is not very funny as all. Can't you at least be serious for once about this?" Phoebe shouted. "That boy is on his way to becoming a delinquent," she said pointing to Dylan's room. "I mean first it is just schoolyard fights tomorrow it will be.who knows what. But it couldn't possibly be good," Phoebe freaked while pacing the living room floor.  
  
Cole reassured her that nothing like that would happen but if it would make her feel better then he would talk to Dylan about his behavior. Phoebe suggested maybe a family outing or just a father and son day would be best so that they could actually get to the root of the problem without Dylan lashing out as much about being lectured. Cole agreed but reminded her that tomorrow was Prue's Bachelorette party and Andy's Bachelor party so it might be best to wait until next week to talk to Dylan and actually find out what was going on. Phoebe agreed before remembering she told Piper that she would call her once she got home.  
  
"We can't have it at P3 because Prue would automatically know what we were doing. It has to be done at her house, but the problem is I can't seem to find a way to get Prue out of the house away from her photography long enough to get inside the house." Piper told her baby sister.  
  
An idea struck Phoebe that would be absolutely perfect. She reminded Piper of how many times in the past few weeks that Prue had stated she wanted to spend time with her niece and nephew.  
  
"Why not let her have them tomorrow and that way she wouldn't suspect a thing. It would give us enough time to get everything together before she could even come back and realize what had just happened," Phoebe insisted.  
  
"That's a good idea, but why would Prue just all of a sudden want to take them out on the town? What if she wants to do it on another day and not tomorrow? Then we would be really screwed." Piper reminded her as she freaked out.  
  
Phoebe then informed Piper of what happened with Dylan at school today. She figured that maybe they could use that as a reason for her taking Melinda and Dylan out on the town tomorrow. Piper said she would call Prue up and try and make it sound really convincing and then she would call her in the morning and let her know how it went.  
  
One her way to the shower, Phoebe walked silently to the doorway of Dylan's room only to see Cole in there talking with him. She knew she shouldn't listen in but curiosity was beginning to kill this cat. She hid silently listening for a few minutes before heading off to her room for a shower.  
  
"Why do most stories end with happy endings? That's not real."  
  
"Not all stories end with a happy ending, Dylan."  
  
"Name one," Dylan challenged.  
  
"Umm.well I can't really think of any right not that you would know of."  
  
"See that is because they all end with happily ever after," he stuck his tongue out gloating over his short-lived victory.  
  
"Well if you want to really get technical there are many stories such as Great Expectation and Hamlet that don't end with happy endings. In one the prince and his family self-destruct and in the other the guy doesn't get the girl at the end like in most of these stories you have here," Cole announced watching the huge grin on his son's face fade away to nothing more than a frown.  
  
"Yeah, I know that feeling. It makes you all sad," he mumbled continuing to frown.  
  
Seeing the look on the child's face he asked him if he wanted to talk about it but he declined saying that he would rather just hear another story instead. He figured he would have enough time to talk to him about whatever was bothering him so instead of forcing him to talk he would wait until he was ready to come to him about whatever his problem was. After he fell asleep Cole walked into the bedroom and saw a very wet Phoebe coming from out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed and let her know that he felt there was more to Dylan's acting out than just the girl problem that he was suspended for and whatever it was they would just have to wait until he was ready to let them know. At the moment he had more pressing matters that he would rather take care of. He walked over to Phoebe and began to kiss her with such passion before watching her towel fall to the ground.  
  
~ Prue and Andy's house ~  
  
Andy was still working late on a case, which gave Prue lots of time to read books on certain things that interested her after working hard all day. As she was reading a mystery novel the phone rang much to her dismay. It was a familiar voice of a guy she remembered but couldn't exactly put his name with the face that was in her mind at the moment.  
  
"Prue, it's me. You know, Bane."  
  
Prue froze at hearing that name and instantly hung up the phone out of shock. When Bane called right back again she picked up the phone and apologized for hanging up. He wanted to let her know that he would be coming to town from Washington for a few days and he wanted to know how if she would be interested in going to lunch with him on Saturday. She agreed and they decided that they would have lunch at Quake.  
  
Prue got off the phone just in time to see Andy come through the front door of their home that faced the manor. His hands were full with his portfolio and Chinese food bags. The minute he saw Prue he dropped the bags on the coffee table and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever experienced within the past twenty-four hours. Not once during her evening did the name Bane come up nor was her conversation was him mentioned. Instead Prue told Andy that she would be spending the afternoon with her favorite niece and nephew.  
  
She figured it wouldn't totally be a lie because she would just call Piper and Phoebe and see if she could take Melinda and Dylan out on the town after her lunch date with Bane. Later that night after having spent countless hours making love to the man of her dreams she stayed up wondering what exactly Bane could possibly want to talk to her about. Whatever it was it really didn't matter seeing as how she was getting married this Sunday. How exactly was she going to explain that to Bane? "Hi, nice to see you again. By the way I am getting married to my high school sweetheart." 'Yeah that one is bound to go over really well.' She thought to herself.  
  
~ The next afternoon ~  
  
"Prue said she would be by here to pick up Melinda and Dylan right after her lunch meeting," Piper enlightened Phoebe, Cole and Leo of her plan. "So this is the game plan, people. Once we have gotten her out of the house we will begin to decorate the place with everything and Buffy is taking care of the entertainment. She swears it will be a scream, so we might want to be cautious of whatever that means." She turned to look at Leo and Cole, "Leo, you and Cole go and make sure the decorations and caterers make their way to P3 before Andy gets off of work today. Darryl said he was going to convince Andy to go and have a few drinks there with him, so that should be perfect. Any questions?" She asked as she ran her through her checklist that she had on a clipboard.  
  
"I have just one," Leo said.  
  
"What's that honey?"  
  
"Where on that checklist do you have something like 'take half hour break'?" Leo asked before noticing the evil eye that Piper was giving him.  
  
~ The Zoo ~  
  
All while Prue, Melinda and Dylan were out look at animals Prue couldn't help but think about the lunch she had just had with someone who really did know how to excite a girl just by the words that came out of his mouth. She thought back to when she told him that she was soon to be married and how great it really felt to be so happy and not have to worry about her other sisters and if they were happy at the same time. They talked about his construction business that was seeming to be going very well since Bane was down in San Francisco to talk to a new client about a project they wanted to have done. A look of resentment came across Prue's face as she remembered inviting Bane to her soon to be nuptials to Andy.  
  
"What happens if he shows? What happens if something goes wrong with the wedding? What happens if." Prue suddenly remembered where she was and that there was a child tugging on her arm asking for hot chocolate. Nothing could go wrong was the last thing Prue thought before catching up to the children who were already at the hot chocolate stand waiting for her.  
  
~ Bachelorette Party ~  
  
When Prue walked in the house with the children she freaked seeing all the decorations and guest. The fact that they went through all this trouble for her when she told them not to was so touching. Buffy came from out of the kitchen and said, "let's get this party started!" Piper had arranged a beautiful spread for everyone to feast upon. When it came time for opening presents Piper lead the children upstairs to the bedroom so that they could watch television and not be bored by all that was going on. Everything was going along just splendidly, until Buffy went to open the door only to find vampires dressed as strippers coming to crash the party.  
  
"Uh, Piper, I think we have a little problem here." Buffy said as she began to back away from the door. "I could use a little assistance," She said knocking most of them down.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Piper ran to where Buffy stood and began freezing the vampires into ice blocks again. "Okay I didn't mean to do that, but umm.it works right?"  
  
"Works for me," Buffy said smashing them into tiny pieces of ice.  
  
"Was this your idea of entertainment, Buffy? Because I gotta tell ya I am really missing the entertainment part of it all," Piper told her watching the pieces of ice on the floor.  
  
"No, the male strippers was my idea of entertainment. Male vampire strippers were not. How was I supposed to know? I just asked Spike to call a company for me." Buffy half smiled.  
  
"Buffy!" Piper said throwing her hands up in defeating walking back into the sitting area.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy closed the door and walked back into the sitting area as well.  
  
After the party Prue started getting the feeling that maybe marrying Andy wouldn't be such an easy task seeing as how her party had just been ruined by vampire strippers. Piper told Prue to grab a few things and she would meet her across the street since it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Phoebe and Buffy agreed to stay and clean up everything so that Prue wouldn't have to worry about anything on the happiest day of her life.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
"I hope that everything goes right tomorrow unlike it did for your wedding or Phoebe's."  
  
"Trust me, Prue, my wedding would have been just perfect if somebody wouldn't have decided that she wanted to astral project out with some Harley riding freak turning my wedding into a disaster area." Piper reminisced over the events of her wedding day and couldn't help but chuckle just a little. "Only you could make a day about someone else and turn it into a day about you."  
  
They talked for a few more hours before the phone rang. It was Phoebe calling to tell her sweet dreams and that she would see her in the morning when she came to bring Melinda back over, since she decided to spend the night over her house. The next phone call came from a familiar voice telling her that he looked forward to seeing stand next to him at the altar tomorrow afternoon and for the rest of his life. Prue fell asleep in a matter of minutes after getting off the phone hoping she would be the only sister to have a problem free wedding.  
  
~ Penthouse ~  
  
"So it was quite an interesting evening for you guys as well I take it," Phoebe sat on the couch leaning her head on Cole's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty interesting. At least we didn't let a few demons get in our way though."  
  
Cole leaned in to kiss his wife when all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from out of Dylan's room. They both got up from the couch and ran into his room to see Melinda holding Dylan in the air refusing to let him down.  
  
"What in the world is going on in here?" Phoebe wanted to know while watching her niece hold her son in the air telepathically.  
  
"He said that I couldn't play with his toys. Then he said I couldn't play on his playstation," Melinda whimpered.  
  
"So you decided to send him flying into the air?" Cole looked puzzled as to her reasoning.  
  
"No, that wasn't until he tried to hit me with an energy ball. I figured this way he would be too worried with falling that he wouldn't want to hit me," Melinda let her uncle know trying to defend her actions.  
  
Phoebe levitated and brought Dylan down instead of taking a chance that Melinda might know how to bring Dylan down properly. She told Melinda to go get on her pajamas for bed and call her mom and say goodnight to her while she and Cole talked to Dylan. Without another word she headed out of the room and towards the guest bathroom. Dylan sat down on his bed only to look up into the face of two very upset parents.  
  
"Uh oh, here we go again." Dylan whispered.  
  
"We do not use our powers on relatives!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"But." Dylan started only to be cut off one again by his mother.  
  
"No buts! If you can't use your powers responsibly then maybe you shouldn't have them at all," Phoebe leaned down to scold him.  
  
"Huh?" Cole and Dylan said at the same time.  
  
"I agree he shouldn't have thrown an energy ball towards Melinda, but removing his powers. I think that is a little harsh."  
  
"I am serious, Cole! Every time I turn around he is up to no good with his powers or otherwise. Why are you even defending his actions?  
  
"I am not defending his actions. He should be on punishment for longer than a week, he should be reading more instead of playing computer or playstation games, he should go to bed earlier than eight-thirty," Cole snapped back.  
  
"I swear he is so your son, because he just doesn't seem to get it through his head that when he is upset he is not to take it out on those around him." Phoebe exclaimed back at Cole. "You really need to take things more seriously. He cannot just get away with things."  
  
"This is not the time to tell me what I am doing wrong." Cole stopped noticing the look of confusion on his son's face. "Dylan, from this point on I don't want you using your powers for any reason, unless you are told otherwise by your mom or me. Am I clear?"  
  
Dylan responded with a simple nod of his head realizing this time I'm sorry wouldn't be enough to save his from his extended punishment. He was told to go apologize to Melinda before being told to go straight to bed. After the wedding he would be coming right back home and spending time in his room reading while a nanny watches over him.  
  
"Tomorrow is sure to be one interesting day," Melinda yawned before falling fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my first attempt at a fan fic so please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks! 


	3. Double Trouble

~ The next afternoon ~  
  
Phoebe ran over to Dylan and began fixing his tie. "You look very handsome today, Dylan. Will you do mommy a favor and not act up today? Prue is so scared something bad will happen at her wedding like it did at Piper and Leo's and at your father and mines. So if you could, please don't.."  
  
"I get the picture mom. It's not like I am going to do anything wrong. I promise I will be a good boy."  
  
Phoebe stared at her son as if he had to be kidding her. In the last two days he had promised to be a good boy only to get kicked out of school, tried to harm his cousin with a low energy ball, and raised Phoebe's stress level higher than it had been in years. She finished fixing his tie and kissed him on the cheek praying that she wouldn't have to discipline him again within the next twenty-four hours.  
  
"And please whatever you do, don't get dirty. I don't have time to clean anything off your suit," Phoebe reminded Dylan as he ran off in search of his cousin.  
  
Piper was helping Prue to get ready in the area that had been set aside for the bride and her bridesmaids. Prue was now standing in a beautiful satin corset with pearl beading on the front. Her dress was done in a classic bell shape with light pink beading that embroidered the bottom and down the center back of the dress. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fairy tale book. Piper, Phoebe and Buffy were all dressed in body fitting soft pink satin gowns.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," Piper told her sister trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Thanks, but don't you start crying otherwise you're going to make me cry then I am going to end up ruining my make-up." Prue turned around and hugged Piper letting her know how much she meant to her.  
  
"Can I get in on this sisterly bonding moment to?" A voice called from a crack in the door.  
  
"Sure, Pheebs, get over here," Prue smiled. "I want you both to know how much I love you. You mean so much to me that I couldn't imagine a life without either one of you."  
  
"Well the feeling is mutual," Piper assured her older sister.  
  
"I think we should be getting into our places right about now. We don't want Andy to think that you would stand him up at the altar now do we?" Phoebe added.  
  
After a few minutes Prue was standing at the altar reciting her vows for all to see. All was going perfectly until the sound of someone tripping over something in the hallway became to great to ignore. As the man got to his feet and ran into the church, Prue gasped in disbelief. Bane was now standing in the aisle watching Prue while she stood holding hands with Andy. The minute Piper noticed Bane she began praying for a wedding that would go off without any problems.  
  
"Prue?" The priest called out. "Prue."  
  
Prue turned to look at the priest realizing the question he had just asked her. She looked once again at Bane who now looked as if he heart was being ripped out of his chest, but not completely torn out just yet. Prue then turned to look at Andy who now had the look of fear and confusion on his face wondering what Prue was going to do now that Bane was obviously there for more reasons than just to be a witness to the nuptials.  
  
"I do," Prue slowly declared looking back towards Bane.  
  
Bane stayed long enough to see Andy kiss his new bride, whom he wished would have decided to run away with him. Piper breathed a sigh of relief that for once a Halliwell was getting married without any interference of any kind natural or supernatural. As Prue made her way down the steps to the limousine she couldn't help but notice a man staring at her from out of the corner of her eye. Bane was still there watching her as she left the church on her way to her reception at P3.  
  
~ P3 ~  
  
After the wedding Prue had expected Bane to show up at P3 since he decided to come to the wedding. All night long even though she was thrilled to be married she kept thinking in the back of her mind 'when is he going to show up? How was he going to show up? What was he going to do once he showed up?' She got so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Phoebe or Cole walk up behind her.  
  
"So how's life treating you Mrs. Trudeau?" Cole came up to Prue and asked.  
  
"Couldn't possibly be any better. It's great really. You and Piper are going to have to handle things here without me while I am in France on my honeymoon, Phoebe."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can't you stop thinking about your Wiccan duties for just a little while?" Phoebe jokingly snapped.  
  
"Nope," Prue grinned.  
  
"Well you should. I just wanted to say congratulations and I am glad that you are enjoying the whole-married-life scene. It really is great," Phoebe hugged Prue before leaving to go home and relieve the nanny of Dylan.  
  
~ Penthouse ~  
  
When Cole and Phoebe returned home they found the house to be a total mess. They also found that the nanny was most grateful to get her money and get out of there as quickly as possible. Apparently for most of the night she was tied to a kitchen chair and gagged with a kitchen towel. The only reason Dylan untied the nanny was because he was getting hungry. She sorrowfully notified Cole that if they ever needed a babysitter she was not one to call.  
  
"This is getting to be a bit much. We have seriously got to do something about his behavior," Phoebe snapped.  
  
"He is already asleep so why don't we just talk to him in the morning?"  
  
"Fine, only this time I better not hear you defending his actions. It's bad enough to have a child that feels as if he can do as he pleases when he pleases, but when you don't even defend me when I am trying to discipline him does not help the situation any."  
  
"Look we are both tired and before we end up saying something we will regret later why don't we just go to bed," Cole insisted while untying his tie.  
  
"No because in the morning I plan on getting to the bottom of this and I want to know that I have your support."  
  
"Who said you didn't?"  
  
"You did with your actions. You sit there and undermine what I say to him. You make it seem like 'boys will be boys' is a rule that we should follow. He needs to be more discipline, which is something I think we both have been lacking as of late."  
  
"He is only seven years old for crying out loud. He is just trying to experiment and see how far he can push our buttons. I really think that he is trying to get back at us for telling him he was not allowed to go to the reception with Melinda and that he had to stay in his room all day."  
  
"Get a backbone, Cole," With that Phoebe walked pass Cole and into their bedroom.  
  
"Get a backbone? What is that suppose to mean," he followed her into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I mean I tell Dylan he has to be in bed at seven-thirty you let him stay up all night playing with Melinda. I tell him he is not allowed to play with the neighbor's kids and instead of telling them that he is on punishment when they come to play with him you allow him to have company. That my friend is not having a backbone!" She shouted.  
  
"For one thing it was not like I told him that he could have friends over I kind of figured you would tell the nanny that he couldn't have friends over seeing as how you told me as well as Dylan. I have no control over who the nanny allow him to play with when I am not home. You know when I am out doing something called working, ever heard of it?" He said staring her in the eye.  
  
Phoebe was so hurt and so enraged that she slapped Cole as hard as she could and watched as he stood there in shock at what had just happened. "Don't you ever talk about my work as if it is nothing!"  
  
"You know I told you this was not a good idea," Cole walked over and grabbed a pillow and blanket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe looked confused watching as he headed for the door.  
  
"I am going to sleep in the guestroom. That way I don't have to listen to you bitch about what a horrible father I am. Goodnight!"  
  
After Cole slammed the door Phoebe laid in bed crying that she hadn't taken Cole's advice and just let it go until the morning. In the next room Dylan had been listening to everything his parents had just said from inside his closet. After hearing his mother crying he walked into her room and told his mom how sorry he was for being such a bad boy.  
  
"Can I please sleep with you tonight, mommy?"  
  
"Sure, baby if you want." Phoebe said climbing under the covers wrapping her arms around Dylan. "Get some sleep, buddy. We have some serious talking to do in the morning."  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
"Morning, sweetheart."  
  
"Morning, mommy. Where's daddy?" Melinda wondered looking around the kitchen for Leo.  
  
"He had to go to work early, but he will be back later today if you need to talk to him. How did you sleep?" Piper sipped her morning coffee waiting on a response.  
  
"Okay, except for this funny feeling I had."  
  
"What kind of funny feeling? Are you getting sick?" Piper began feeling Melinda's forehead and cheeks.  
  
"No, not me, Dylan. Something is not right with him."  
  
"Honey, you are just now realizing this? When he tried to throw an energy ball at you that right there should have told you something wasn't right with him."  
  
"Mommy, listen to me," Melinda demanded shaking Piper's arm.  
  
"All right," Piper announced putting down her morning paper. "I'm all ears. What is wrong with Dylan?"  
  
"I have the feeling that there are two sides to him. You know the side of him that can be good and then there is the side of him that doesn't know how to be good." Melinda continued. "Do you know what I mean, mommy?"  
  
"Well everybody has two sides, honey. Even mommy has two sides you know the side that likes to have fun and party then the side that likes to have a clean, noise free, party free house."  
  
"That's not what I meant, but I guess I understand. I just don't think that Dylan means to do the things that he does."  
  
"Honey, it is called self-control and discipline. Something he just doesn't seem to have."  
  
"You don't understand, mommy." Melinda stated grabbing a muffin and heading out the door for the school bus.  
  
"I don't seem to be understanding a lot of things these days," Piper told herself as she continued to sip her coffee while reading the daily news.  
  
~ Penthouse ~  
  
After Dylan had woke up he noticed his mom was not next to him. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his parents seemed to be in quite a heated debate about something, but he wasn't sure what. He walked passed them and went to the refrigerator to grab the milk carton before heading to the table where his cereal and a bowl were already waiting for him. After a few minutes his parents eyes seem to be trained on him as if they had just realized that he had came into the room.  
  
"Morning, Dylan." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Morning, mommy." Dylan didn't dare look up fearing the lecture that was soon to come.  
  
"We need to talk," Cole began sitting down next to Dylan. "I think that maybe your testing our authority has gotten out of hand."  
  
"What is authority?" Dylan inquired.  
  
Phoebe stepped in to tell him that his dad was basically saying that he is trying to test the rules that they had set for him and that they didn't feel that it was a good thing. Cole began to ask Dylan why he tied the nanny up for most of the night only to have his son tell him that he wanted to play cops and robbers and so he had to tie her up so that she couldn't get away from him. The shock that was now on Phoebe's face appeared on Cole's and Dylan knew exactly what was coming next.  
  
"You don't tie a person up against their will just because you want to play a game that you weren't suppose to be playing in the first place. We forbid that game the last time you and your friends played that game because you guys wanted to use real weapons from the kitchen drawer. How many times have we told you just to behave, Dylan?" Cole started interrogating.  
  
The only response that came after a few minutes was "I don't know, a few times maybe?"  
  
"A few times!" Phoebe began to protest. "Baby, you have been told that more than a few times and it's sad to say you are kind of making mommy want to pull her hair out every time she gets a call from your school about something you have done. I just want you to.."  
  
"Behave," Dylan repeated silently. "Why do you guys always have to gang up on me?"  
  
"Why do you always have to get into trouble?" Phoebe replied trying hard not to show how upset she was.  
  
"I don't want to talk anymore. You guys are being mean to me," Dylan started to get up only to have Cole push him back into his seat.  
  
"You sit and listen while we talk." Cole gave his son a look as if to warn him that he didn't want to get up from his chair. "I have spent the morning talking to the principal at a private school. After your mother and I go and check it out we will let you know if you will be attending."  
  
"Why do I need a new school?"  
  
"Because obviously public school is not giving you the structure that you need, so maybe if we placed you in a private school it would give your more structure and discipline," Phoebe leaned near making sure Dylan heard every word that she was saying.  
  
"I don't need discipline, mommy. I'm a good boy. Can't I just stay at my school with all my friends?" Dylan pleaded.  
  
"That is not going to work this time, baby. You know maybe we are just missing the bigger picture here or something," Phoebe sighed sitting down across from her son. "What is it that we could do to get through to you? Where have we failed as parents."  
  
"You haven't failed. I can be good really."  
  
"That's not what your actions are showing though," Cole intervened. "What your actions say is that maybe I spent too much training with you to fight like a demon and not enough time being a proper dad."  
  
"But I am good now. You said it yourself that I have progressed farther than you ever expected me to be at my age. You said that remember daddy?" Dylan confessed.  
  
Phoebe and Cole looked at each other for a minute thinking that maybe they just weren't getting through to their son once again. Phoebe then spoke up and told Dylan that everything he said was true about the training, but that still does not make up for the ways in which he has been abusing his powers lately.  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong!" he once again protested to his mom.  
  
"What part of you trying to hurt your cousin don't you understand? You could have caused some major damage to her. You could have killed her, Dylan." Cole shouted.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I even told Melinda I was sorry and she forgave me. It was just a low energy ball anyway and I knew I wasn't going to hit her."  
  
Unable to continue to hold her anger Phoebe pointed towards Dylan's room and said, "Go now, before I do something I will truly regret."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe who seemed to be trying hard not to move told Dylan to go to his room and he would talk to him in a little while. Dylan got up and began to storm off to his room leaving the remains of his breakfast at the table.  
  
"Maybe if I had a brother or sister like Michael does then I wouldn't have to mess with other people." Dylan mumbled as he shut his door.  
  
Cole turned around looking confused as ever wondering if Phoebe had heard what their child had just said. One look at Phoebe assured him that she had heard every word of it and instead of wanting to go and confront her son for slamming the door she felt this feeling of sadness and sorrow once again return. A feeling that had been hidden for so many years by a chaotic work schedule, vanquishing demons, and trying so hard to please her family members now seemed to be resurfacing. Phoebe seemed to be zoning out back to a place in which she never thought she would return again.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Dr. Lewis: I just got the test results back  
  
Phoebe: Really, so what do they say? Am I? I mean I was starting to wonder after three years if something was wrong with me.  
  
Dr. Lewis: I am terribly sorry, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: That's okay I mean it's not like we won't stop trying. Really, it's okay.  
  
Dr. Lewis: Try as you may you still won't find yourself getting pregnant anytime soon.  
  
Phoebe: No that can't be right. I think that maybe you have got the test all wrong. I want to be.  
  
Dr. Lewis: I am so sorry, but the trauma that took from a falling down a flight of...stairs did you say?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, stairs. (Being thrown against a wall by a demon is more like it.)  
  
Dr. Lewis: It did more damage than you could ever imagine. I am very sorry, but if you would like I could talk to you about the wonders of adoption.  
  
Phoebe: No, thanks for the offer though. I think right now that I just want to go home and be with my son.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
"Phoebe. Earth to Phoebe." Cole was now waving his hand in front of Phoebe's face.  
  
Phoebe turned to see Cole now standing right in front of her wondering where she had zoned out. She told him what she had been thinking about and he immediately hugged her reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"You are right!" She agreed.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"What we should be concentrating on right now is that young man sitting in his room. I was thinking of calling Piper and seeing if she could watch Dylan long enough for us to go check out that school. Do you think you could get the day off today because I think it would be best if we both went to check it out." Phoebe requested.  
  
"I will go call now," Cole informed his wife heading off to find his cell phone.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
"Phoebe, you know he is always welcomed here. What would make you think that he wasn't?" Piper stood in the doorway waiting on a response.  
  
"Oh I don't know him trying to scare his cousin with energy balls."  
  
"We will be fine. You go and take care of what you have to and we will be here when you return," Piper hugged her sister before watching her get into the car with Cole.  
  
Dylan came back downstairs after seeing that Melinda had not made it home yet and asked when she would return. Piper told him that it was only one in the afternoon so she still had two more hours to go in school. They went to go sit down on the living room couch where Piper began to tell him about what Melinda had told her earlier today. Dylan did not respond at all to hearing the news he just looked down at the floor as if to be lost in thought.  
  
"Is there something that you would like to tell Aunt Piper?"  
  
"No." Dylan began twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Are you sure? We can talk about anything you know." Piper began running her hands through Dylan's hair the way she would do Melinda when they would relax on the couch.  
  
"Mommy and daddy think that I am bad don't they? That is why they want to stick me in another school."  
  
"I am sure they just want to give you the best education that money can buy."  
  
"If I were to tell you something could it stay between you and me?" Dylan urged.  
  
"Sure, it can be our little secret."  
  
"Melinda was right but I don't know how to tell my parents because I am not even sure I understand it myself."  
  
Piper looked at her nephew puzzled by what he could possibly mean. Dylan then explained to her about his dreams of seeing two of him only one of him is not very nice at all.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to maybe tell your dad? I am sure he would understand more than you would even imagine." Piper urged her nephew realizing exactly what he was telling her.  
  
"No, that's okay. Do you think that maybe I can watch a movie?" Dylan quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Sure. How about Beauty and the Beast? Melinda seems to be playing this one quite a bit lately."  
  
After Piper had made sure Dylan was taken care of she picked up the phone and called Phoebe's cell phone. Phoebe at first tried to get Piper off the phone as soon as she could since they were just about to leave the school building. The minute she heard what Dylan had told her sister, Phoebe immediately became all ears to what Piper had to say.  
  
"I think that maybe you might have to do something about this now, Pheebs. The last thing we need is to worry about another Belthazor within our family."  
  
"We are on our way. I am sure there has to be some way to fix this right." Phoebe said looking for optimism.  
  
" I sure hope so because the last thing I want to do is vanquish my own nephew." Piper hung up the phone and walked back into the living room to find Dylan having fallen asleep watching his movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to all that have reviewed this story. I tried to give everybody what they wanted. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks again. 


	4. Decisions

By the time Melinda came home she found her cousin in the living room watching cartoons. She asked where her mom and dad were only to be told that they were upstairs in the attic with his parents. Melinda climbed the stairs to the attic only to be turned around once she got there by her parents. She walked back downstairs and slouched down next to her cousin.  
  
"What's going on up there?"  
  
Dylan replied simply with, "Demon, what else did you expect?"   
  
  
  
~ Attic ~   
  
"So what exactly could we possibly do to stop him embracing his other half?" Piper asked Leo.   
  
"I could go send for Prue so that the three of you come up with a plan together." Leo suggested.   
  
"This does not involve the assistance of Prue. She is on her honeymoon which is a vacation she so desperately needed," Phoebe intervened.   
  
"I will go check with the elders," Leo orbed out just as the phone began to ring.   
  
"I'll get it," Piper headed for the door. "You guys keep checking the book."   
  
"Let's get to work," Phoebe said.   
  
"I'll continue to keep my distance if you don't mind." Cole began stepping away from the BOS.   
  
"Fine, if it will make you happy I will just tell you if I find something interesting," Phoebe chuckled.   
  
  
  
~ Downstairs ~   
  
"Prue, I assure you there is nothing going on here. Yes, everything is just fine. Well your feeling that something was wrong was off this time. Bring me something back with you. Yes, Prue I will make sure I let you know if anything happens, I got to go. Love you too, bye." Piper hung up the phone with a sigh realizing how close she had come to letting Prue know how right on the money she was.  
  
  
  
After Piper got off the phone with Prue she made finger sandwiches for Melinda and Dylan to snack on. She set everything out on the counter for them along with two apples and juice. "Hey you guys, I made you a snack." she walked into the living room. "Who the hell are you?" Piper inquired looking at the tall demon dressed in black.  
  
"He just showed up mom, he said he has a gift to give to Dylan. Why can't I have a gift to?" Melinda asked her mother.  
  
Piper walked over and stood in front of the children blocking the demon that stood before her from getting to them. She then began to tell him to leave only for him to rush over and attack her before she could react. Melinda tried raising the man but her powers weren't strong enough so instead she called upstairs for her aunt and uncle to help. Dylan by this time was already coming back down the stairs with his parents.  
  
Cole rushed over to where Melinda and Piper was and saw that Piper was nearly blue. Melinda continued crying while trying to raise the demon off of her mother with her powers. Cole moved Melinda out of the way and began throwing energy balls towards the demon. Phoebe took one look at her sister unconscious and came to the conclusion that the only person that could help her would be Leo.  
  
Suddenly as if to know he was about to be called, Leo appeared. Phoebe then ran over to help Cole who was now fighting with the demon to save his screaming son. Without thinking, Phoebe flung her hand toward the man hoping he would release his grip on her son. Instead of a ray of blue electricity protruding from her hand an electricity ball flew into the demon's chest at the same time Cole's fireball did making the guy explode behind Dylan.  
  
Melinda tried placing her hands over her mother hoping that she could do like her father and heal her mother, but because she had not been encouraged to train as much as Dylan, Melinda's powers were not nearly strong enough to do what she wanted them to do. She turned to look at her father for help hoping to help him heal her mother's injuries. Leo took his daughter's hand and after a few minutes Piper started coughing much to Melinda's delight.  
  
"I saved you, mommy! I saved you!" Melinda cried happily as she squeezed her mother's neck.  
  
"Thank you, baby." Piper graciously hugged her daughter.  
  
"Who was that guy," Leo wondered.  
  
"He said he knew things about me and that he was going to let me know what it was before my next birthday." Dylan responded.  
  
"Yeah, he said that it was the way things were suppose to be and that Dylan was be deprived of who he was," Melinda jumped in.  
  
"Deprived of whom he is." Leo corrected.  
  
"Deprived of whom he is," Melinda repeated.  
  
"He probably was just trying to cause trouble like all the rest. Why don't you guys just go head to the kitchen where I have spread out stuff for you both to eat." Piper waited to speak until both children were in the kitchen. "What exactly is that little riddle suppose to mean?" Piper turned to see Phoebe still staring at her hand.  
  
She walked over to her and wanted to know if she was physically hurt, but all Phoebe could do was stand silent as she continued to look down at her hand. Piper continued to call out to a non-acknowledging Phoebe until finally deciding to shake her out of whatever it was she was thinking about. Phoebe looked up at Piper then back down at her hands to say, "I only asked for electro kinesis not electricity balls. How did that happen?"  
  
Leo stepped in to remind Phoebe that she asked for electro kinesis and the level of her emotions is what caused the electricity ball to form in the first place. "So it was basically your willingness to save Dylan and Piper that caused you to throw an electricity ball." Leo happily shared with the rest. "If you work with that more, then you will be surprised at the things you could do with this new power," Leo continued.  
  
"Right now, I think we need to concentrate on figuring out what exactly that demon meant and how to stop whatever it is that is going to happen," Phoebe headed up the stairs to the attic once again.  
  
"Wait you won't find what you are looking for in the book," Cole shouted up the stairs hoping Phoebe would hear. After hearing her footsteps make their way back down the stairs Cole repeated himself only this time telling her about what happens to those who don't know who they are by their eighth birthday.  
  
"So let me see if I get this straight," Piper wailed in. "There is nothing we can do to help Dylan because what he hasn't learned before his eighth birthday he automatically has to find out by default? How does that work?"  
  
"What I mean is that if by any chance someone informs him before his eighth birthday that he is part demon then he will automatically have his forty- eight hour window in which he can decide how he wants to use his powers. That is more than likely what that demon was here to tell Dylan.."  
  
"So that he could start the forty-eight hours without our knowledge," Phoebe finished.  
  
"Why haven't you guys informed him before now?" Piper looked towards her sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"Well, when he asked us before we just told him that Cole learned to teach Dylan how to fight like a demon by pretending to befriend demons so they could teach them everything they knew. Dylan just thinks that his dad is a witch as well and we have never said otherwise. How do you think it would be telling him the truth? 'By the way Dylan your daddy is a half demon but that shouldn't stop you from training to fight demons." Phoebe mocked.  
  
"It would be a lot easier than what we have to deal with now. Now we have to worry about when or if somebody tries to steal my nephew so they can turn him into something that he doesn't even know how to be." Leo reminded her. "Piper and I have always been honest with Melinda.."  
  
"Sometimes it is best just to hide the truth, it causes less problems." Cole protested.  
  
"We hopefully have ten months and in that time I expect that we try to do everything in our power to protect him from the truth." Piper jumped in trying to stop the arguing. "Prue was right on the money when she said something was wrong. And look at my couch, now I have to get it fixed!"  
  
Piper walked over to the couch and picked up the part of it that used to be the armrest of the chair. Then she looked over at the wall where there use to be a Grandfather clock only to find it into millions of pieces. She pointed at the clock in such a way to let everybody know that she now had to get the clock fixed yet again. Instead of continuing to hear Piper fuss about all the things that were broken in the house, Cole waved his hand and the room was back to the way it should have been, even the Grandfather clock.  
  
"Consider it a little thank you for helping to save my son," Cole smirked.  
  
"I would have done that regardless, Cole, for two reasons. One, I am not going to let an innocent child die without trying to protect him or her because that is my job to protect the innocent. Reason number two, I am not going to sit back and watch my nephew get killed when I could have done something to protect him, it's that simple." Piper then took a look at the Grandfather clock before announcing, "Thanks for fixing the clock though. Didn't know how I was going to explain that one to the shop guy after just getting it out."  
  
"I think we had better go, it really is getting late and I am sure Piper wants to at least have a normal evening at home with her family." Phoebe added.  
  
"No, the only thing I had planned was inviting Buffy over for dinner tonight. Spike is out of town for the past week and Buffy has been so lonely. I figured afterwards we would go to P3 together since I have some things I need to take care of there," Piper let her sister know. "So if you call here and I am not home that's where I will be."  
  
~ Penthouse ~  
  
"So we have decided that maybe it might be a good idea to place you within that school we checked out today," Phoebe let Dylan know over dessert.  
  
Dylan dropped his spoon full of ice cream. "Why do I have to switch schools?"  
  
"Given the latest situation and the fact that we can't always watch over you everyday while we are at work or you are at school it may be a good idea if we changed your school." Cole responded.  
  
"The school I am at now is good, although the principal is so uptight about everything," Dylan's frustration was beginning to show as be began thinking that his pleads were going to go unheard.  
  
"Sticking you in the same private school that Melinda is at will be good for you. You guys could hang out and maybe you wouldn't get into so much trouble. Besides it's a lot more secure than any public school that we could place you in. Then there are the uniforms, which are an added bonus," Phoebe rambled on.  
  
"Mom, uniforms! Are you kidding me? Why do I have to wear a uniform? Why do I have to go to the same school as Melinda? Why do I even have to switch schools at all?"  
  
"Because it is the best thing for you," Cole began picking up the ice cream bowls "please don't argue anymore about this, okay? We are only looking out for your well-being," he said before looking down at his watch to check the time. "Speaking of well-being I think somebody should be getting ready for bed."  
  
When all was said and done Dylan new that he would not be able to escape his fate and as soon as everything was worked out he would be attending a catholic private school instead of the school he was currently attending. After Phoebe had tucked Dylan into bed he began to once again plead with his mother not to make him go to the same school Melinda was already attending. He feared that people would prejudge him based on the character of his cousin.  
  
"I am sure people will look into your sparkling blue eyes and fall instantly in love with you," his mother said jokingly as she ran her hands through his dark hair.  
  
"You are suppose to say that."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you are my mom and you want me to give into your ways."  
  
"You are going to do that regardless, baby. Remember it is two against one," Phoebe grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well I just hope people don't assume that I am like Melinda because she is related to me," the young boy admitted.  
  
"What you need to do is just be yourself and I am sure that within a day you will be coming home telling me about all the wonderful new friends you have made," Phoebe kissed her son's forehead and proceeded to walk out of the room.  
  
"Mom, wait," Dylan cried out.  
  
"What is it? Did you not want me to turn off the light?"  
  
"I was just wondering something."  
  
"What would that be?" Phoebe walked back over and sat down on Dylan's bed.  
  
"Are you and dad ever going to have anymore kids?"  
  
Phoebe had been caught off guard by her son's questioned and wished that he would have asked her any other question but the one that he kept bring up lately. She told him that they would have to see what happens and that he really should be sleeping right about now because he had a busy day of chores to do. Cole came in to wish Dylan good night before closing the door behind Phoebe and walking out into the bedroom.  
  
"He never seems to want to drop that question lately. It's like it is implanted into his brain. What exactly am I suppose to tell him, Cole?" Phoebe plopped down on the bed.  
  
"I couldn't begin to tell you. Although we could tell him the truth although I am not sure if he would be willing to accept that, besides I didn't think that it bothered you anymore."  
  
"No, not really I was just thinking maybe it would be great if we could at least try so that we could add on to this place and give Dylan somebody to play with," Phoebe glared up at her husband hoping he caught on to what she was saying.  
  
"I like that idea, "Cole grinned as he walked over to where Phoebe now was.  
  
With that, Cole leaned forward and captured Phoebe's lips with his own. Longingly, insistently, Cole's tongue parted Phoebe's lips and she opened eagerly for. He used his height as an advantage to attack her neck from above making Phoebe feel the reaction from head to toe as he began peeling her clothes off of her body. Cole caught Phoebe around the waist and lowered her below him, and immediately went to driving her crazy by teasing and kissing her stomach, nuzzling her belly button as Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Moaning, Phoebe yanked on the buttons of the Cole shirt. "You're wearing way too many clothes for my liking, Mr. Turner."  
  
Exhausted hours later, Phoebe laid her head down on Cole's chest, craving this time with him after being deprived of it do to work and dealing with Dylan's behavior. As Phoebe ran her fingers through Cole's hair, he suddenly got up and carried her from the bed. He shut the shower door in the master bathroom and adjusted the temperature of the water after setting Phoebe down on the bathroom counter. She jumped off the counter and walked into the shower to begin distracting her lover with tender kisses that she planted around his neck and shoulders.  
  
Phoebe shrieked as Cole lifted her up and pushed her back up against the wall of the shower under the stream of hot water. Slowly they began to slide down to the basin of the shower where they commenced in their activities. Each kiss seemed to be more fiery hot than the one before in the steam created by the shower water that was now cascading down onto their bodies.  
  
  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
~ Prue's house ~  
  
"I have a question that I would like to ask you," Prue initiated to a half sleep Andy.  
  
"What would that be?" Andy walked over to pour a cup of coffee.  
  
"You know how I would do anything for my sisters right?" Prue sat down next to Andy at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yes, so what about it?"  
  
"I was talking to Phoebe the other day and it seems she and Cole really want to have another child, but she can't. Do you remember when she was taken and tortured while we were trying to help save Cole? Then after she escaped and made her way back to the manor she was found but we were able to protect her but in the process she had rolled down the stairs after being thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious?" Prue reminded him.  
  
"How could I forget, the department still keeps asking me questions about that one. How am I suppose to explain that our criminal was vanquished and so was evidence to the kidnapping?" Andy sighed.  
  
Prue leaned in to kiss her husband before continuing. "I am so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to put salt in those wounds but I was just trying to get you to remember to I could see how you would feel if I were to agree to help my sister out by carrying a child for her."  
  
Andy was now choking on the coffee he had just sipped. The realization of what she was saying was quite surprising to actually think about. Prue was sitting next to him telling him that she wanted to have his permission for her to give birth to a child for her sister. After a few minutes of sitting silently he looked over at Prue to see that she feared he might say no.  
  
"Do you know what you are getting yourself into? I mean we are talking a serious commitment here for the next nine months and then what if you get attached? Do you really think this is a good idea?" The question just spewed forth one right after another.  
  
"I have thought about all that and if you say yes then Friday I will go hopefully be able to make my sister's dreams a reality." Prue smiled.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean if you are then there really is nothing I could do to stand in the way, but I just hope that one day when you have a child it could be, you know, ours." He chuckled.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for that, believe me. I just want to do this for my sister. If she is not happy then I am not fulfilling the promises that I made to mom and grams when I told them that I would make sure both Piper and Phoebe were as happy as they could possibly be." Prue informed Andy.  
  
"Then you have my blessing," Andy told her as he leaned in to kiss her forehead before heading off to work.  
  
Prue immediately phoned Phoebe to let her know she now had Andy's approval. That Friday Prue had the long procedure done hoping to make all of Phoebe's dreams come true. After a few weeks Prue phoned her sister to tell her in on some very exciting news only to get the answering machine.  
  
"Well, I guess I will just have to go and see if she is across the street at Piper's," Prue hung up the phone and headed out the door.  
  
~ School ~  
  
"Class I would like to tell you what a pleasure it has been today for all of us to spend the day getting to know one another. I am sure we are going to share many great times together."  
  
"Mr. Baner, will you be our teacher for the rest of the year?" Called out a voice from the class.  
  
"As a matter of fact I will be." Mr. Baner walked slowly in front of Dylan's desk. "I expect us all to become great friends," he half smiled Dylan's way.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
"Melinda, I am sure Dylan is not causing trouble at school and blaming it on you. He really is trying to fit in which is not a really easy thing to do." Leo reminded her. "I remember when you started at that school you were always crying and running to the office so that your mother or I would come and pick you, do you remember that?"  
  
"Yes, but daddy Dylan is purposely ruining my good name because he doesn't want to be at this school! He told one of my teachers that I goof off in the hallways when all I was doing was going to get a drink of water after I went to the bathroom. He is trying to ruin me!" Melinda threw up greatly exaggerating as she continued. "My life is over daddy!"  
  
"Dylan is having a really hard time fitting in with the rest of the kids and adjusting to a new school. Why don't you at least tell him what he is doing wrong and help him fix it first, then if things still don't turn around then your mom and I will have a talk with your aunt and uncle." With that Leo kissed Melinda's head and went to go answer the door.  
  
"Is Phoebe here," Prue asked.  
  
"No, she and Piper went to P3 so that they could get the place ready in time for Garbage to perform." Leo replied.  
  
"Well, I guess I could wait here." Prue walked in and sat down on the sofa in the living room just in time to see her niece run in from the kitchen screaming her name.  
  
She helped Melinda finish her homework while Leo cleaned up the mess that Melinda had made since she had gotten home. The last thing he wanted Piper to do was freak out when she saw all of Melinda's papers, pencils and crayons scattered all over the kitchen floor. Once Melinda was done with her homework she went to go ride her bike with a friend through the neighborhood giving her dad and her aunt a chance to talk. Leo was the first person to find out the news she had been dying to tell her sister all day long. The first expression to grace Leo's face was one of utter shock and then one of concern.  
  
"What is it now? What is the problem?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Prue?" He tried hiding his expression from her.  
  
"You are worried about something, what is it?" Prue crossed her arms and then started tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
"You know I thought we got rid of that empathic ability of yours," Leo grinned trying to throw Prue off to his true emotions.  
  
"Very funny, what is it? What do you have a problem with?" She glared at him as her foot tapping seemingly grew louder.  
  
"Prue I hate to remind you of the obvious but you are now overloaded with powers." Leo whispered. "Did you ever consider that when you decided to carry a child for Phoebe? I mean that was really sweet, but still. What if you can't handle what this child has to dish out?"  
  
Prue thought for a moment before speaking, "I hadn't thought about that, but I am sure Phoebe can fill me in. She did after all give birth to Dylan."  
  
"Have you even thought about if you get attached? What happens when the time comes for you to give this child up, Prue?" Leo scolded.  
  
"Give it a rest, Leo! I know I am going to have some kind of attachment it is my nephew or niece after all."  
  
"I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into," Leo ended his speech noticing that it had no effect on Prue at all.  
  
Prue decided to hang around the manor knowing that sooner or later Piper and Phoebe would show up. At suppertime she heard the front door to the manor open only to find that it wasn't her sisters but her nephew and brother-in-law. Dylan was telling his dad about how is teacher had gotten mysteriously ill and now he had a new male teacher who seemed really nice to him. The minute Dylan saw his aunt he ran over to her and began squeezing the life out of her before taking her advice and going to get something to eat with Melinda in the kitchen.  
  
Prue pulled Cole aside and told her she had great news that she wanted to tell both him and Phoebe at the same time but she couldn't exactly do that if Phoebe was still at P3 with Piper. Cole told her that he could drive her over there if is was important because he knew how much she hated to shimmer with him. To his surprise Prue insisted on him shimmering them there instead of him driving there.  
  
~ P3 ~  
  
"Well I don't think they will need that much space, Piper." Buffy proclaimed.  
  
"Well another thing is if you bring the stage out that far then some of the people who are sitting in the booths won't be able to see the band that well," Phoebe commented.  
  
"Fine, I guess I will leave things the way they are. It has just been such a long time since we have had such a well known band playing here," Piper began only to feel someone tap her on the shoulder. "Prue, when did you get here? Are you here to help us out?"  
  
"Actually I came to talk to Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue and then notice Cole was standing behind her. She became hysterical thinking of why Prue need to talk to her. "Is something wrong with Dylan?" Her eyes locked on Cole's.  
  
"He is fine and in good hands, I left him with Leo and Melinda. They are eating dinner right now." Cole pitched in. "Prue just has some news she said she wanted to share with you and me and it couldn't wait long enough for me to drive here, so I shimmered us here."  
  
"I wish Spike could do that. Paris is nice this time of year," Buffy responded noticing nobody was paying attention.  
  
"Well what is it Prue? What was so important that it couldn't wait?" Piper wondered.  
  
"I waited all day!" Prue protested. "Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"Prue, please get to the point. I am freaking out here. What is wrong?"  
  
"Who said anything was wrong? Everything is just right." Prue stop herself realizing she was starting to ramble again. "In nine months I expect to have loads of pictures of my niece or nephew," Prue grinned.  
  
The room suddenly got quiet when Prue made her announcement. Phoebe hastily ran to her older sister and began crying in her arms. The celebration was short lived though when Piper got a call from Melinda saying that there was trouble at the manor and Leo wasn't able to help out. Cole shimmered them all accept Buffy back to the manor.  
  
The minute they got there they found Leo trying his hardest to beat up the demon before them. Prue started to chuckle for a few seconds before pointing towards Leo trying to go-rounds with a demon he couldn't possibly defeat. Piper walked over after watching him throw Leo against a wall to blow up the demon, until she felt herself being pushed onto the staircase. Once she fell onto the stairs Piper noticed Dylan standing right in front of her trying to protect her from the fireball that was soaring towards the demon.  
  
"That was cool, can you do that again aunt Prue?" Dylan smiled towards Prue.  
  
"My entertainment center! I blew up my entertainment center." Piper freaked.  
  
"Not again, Piper!" Cole sighed waving his hands once more.  
  
"Uh oh!" Was all Prue could say, "Did I do that?" Prue pointed to where Leo had been fighting valiantly near the kitchen door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter is just one that is setting the groundwork for the next so if things don't make sense in this one that is why. As always I really would like to know what you guys think so feel free to review. Sorry this took so long but school kind of gets in the way of a lot. I will try not to have it take this long to update again. Thanks! 


	5. Dream Maker

So sorry this chapter took so long. Just doubted my writing I guess. Hope you all like this and what is in store. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback please do continue to let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late one night while warm and snuggly in her bed, Prue began dreaming of being in a school building just as the school bell chimed signaling the end of the day. Steadily she made her way to the school's office to hand over the signed documents with her younger sister's handwriting on them. As she began turning the knob to the office she felt someone tugging at her coat. She turned around to see that it had been her nephew.  
  
"Aunt Prue, are you going to take Melinda home to?"  
  
"I sure am. Why don't you go find her and meet me back here," Prue smiled.  
  
Prue proceeded to open the door to the office only to hear a man scream in pain. Closing the door behind her she immediately recognized the eyes of the man who was now scrunched down in pain. "Bane, what are you doing here?" Prue managed to get out before moving out of the doorway.  
  
The two had not seen one another since the day Prue had decided to get married to Andy. After a few minutes Bane stood up and told Prue she still knew how to make an entrance. Bane informed Prue that he had been teaching at the school for several months now, but that people now called him Donald Baner. Bane told her that he had went under a witness protection program because he had seen something go down that he shouldn't have seen. Dylan walked into the office with Melinda informing his aunt that Bane was his new teacher and that he was really cool.  
  
The dream seemed rather ordinary until after Prue got the children into her car. Walking back over to the driver's side door she noticed Bane talking to someone who didn't seem to like what Bane was telling him. She got into her car and looked again at them through her rear view mirror only to see that the man had dematerialized and Bane was standing near his car all alone now.  
  
In the next scene of Prue's dream she and Buffy were in the living room playing with a little baby girl that everyone kept referring to as Madison. Dylan and Melinda were begging to play with the child as well when a woman appeared in the center of the room and encapsulated Buffy into a wall of water. Prue told Melinda to take the baby and go get her dad and make sure they brought back Phoebe and Piper. Melinda did as she was told as Prue informed Dylan that she had a plan to get Buffy out of the water but that she would need his help in order to do so.  
  
Prue astral projected behind the hideous woman and kicked her into a fireball that Dylan sent flying her way. The moment the woman exploded Buffy fell to the ground with a loud thud and Piper, Phoebe and Leo orbed in. Prue commented on how that was too easy then turned to see another woman appear behind Dylan and disappeared as quickly as she came with Dylan along with her.  
  
"Dylan," Prue shouted waking up from her dream. She looked over at Andy and he was still fast asleep so she crawled out of bed and made her way downstairs to the living room. When she saw everything was as it should be she called Piper to tell her what her dream was about. Piper however was more interested in getting back to bed seeing as how it was now two o' clock in the morning and she had barely gotten any sleep since she came home late from P3.  
  
"It was just a dream, Prue, go back to bed and we can talk about it later today if it really bothers you all that much," Piper whispered. "I love you and I will talk to you after I am a little more conscious." With that the phone went dead and Prue hobbled back up to bed.  
  
~ School ~  
  
After school Melinda and Dylan sat in two chairs in front of the main office door waiting on Piper to pick them up. Mr. Baner noticed the two children still sitting in the chairs after school had been out for nearly a half an hour. He walked over to the two of them and asked why they were still sitting around.  
  
"My mom is on her way. We would have caught the bus but she said she would pick us up today and now she isn't even here."  
  
"Well I am sure she will be on her way. I was headed into the office so maybe I will just give her cell phone a ring and find out where she is," Baner insisted.  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Baner, my mom will be on her way soon. I can feel it."  
  
Baner looked at the two children and after a moment decided to let the thought of calling their parents drop. He looked over a Dylan who was reading a book and said he would see him tomorrow in class.  
  
"Hopefully you will be participate in the classroom discussions before your debate grade begins to drop more than it already has," Baner added watching Dylan wave him off with his hand.  
  
"I'm bored," Dylan yawned putting away his book. "I want to get out of here."  
  
"My mom is on her way so why don't you just sit back down and we could talk or something."  
  
"About what? How bored I am? I don't think so." Putting his things in his book bag continued, "I am so out of here. If she come just tell her I went home."  
  
"No, wait you can't!" Melinda grabbed hold of Dylan's arm and shimmered out along with him.  
  
~ Penthouse ~  
  
"Uh oh! We are gonna be in big trouble," Melinda freaked looking around at her aunt's house. "I gotta go back before I get into trouble. I would never see the light of day and it would be all your fault."  
  
"I didn't tell you to grab my arm and how do you plan on getting back anyway? Gonna orb?" Dylan chuckled.  
  
"I left my backpack on the chair and my mom is gonna be so made if I don't come home with it." Melinda began to tear up.  
  
"Fine, come on," Dylan shimmered into the girls bathroom with Melinda.  
  
"This is the bathroom stupid! I said the hallway where my book bag was," Melinda smacked Dylan hard across the shoulder.  
  
"You have heard of walking haven't you? Just go walk there. I am going to go home."  
  
"You are going to get into trouble. I am gonna tell aunt Phoebe what you did."  
  
"Whatever brown noser," Dylan added before shimmering out.  
  
Melinda walked down the long hallway to the bench near the office door. Noticing her book bag was no longer sitting beside the bench she began to search hastily around it. Realizing it was no where to be found she turned to sit down on the bench only to see her mother's shoes standing in front of her.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to go anywhere when I tell you I am on my way?" Piper said sternly.  
  
"But mommy I was just in the bathroom," Melinda quickly covered.  
  
"Where is your cousin?"  
  
"My cousin?" Melinda knew she was now done for.  
  
"Yeah you know that person who was suppose to wait here with you. Some of us call him Dylan, you know that cousin."  
  
"Oh, him."Melinda's mind began to race.  
  
"Yes, Melinda, him. Where is he?"  
  
"Umm.well.." Melinda gulped.  
  
"Melinda where is Dylan?" Piper was now bent over staring her daughter straight in the eyes.  
  
"He shimmered back home, mom." Melinda bent her head down afraid to see the look in her mother's eyes.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
"I swear if I didn't love that sister of mine as much as I do." Prue started only to be cut off by Piper.  
  
"Well just think only a few more weeks and you will have your body all to yourself."  
  
"Well the time doesn't seem to becoming soon enough for me. The visions, the balls, and shimmering whenever I burp is getting to be a bit much."  
  
Piper and Leo began laughing as they all sat down at the table for dinner. Prue continued to express the problems she was having and how it affected her while she was photographing her clients. Melinda told her aunt that maybe she could tell her clients that she liked doing magic tricks while taking pictures of them that way they would relax more while getting their pictures taken.  
  
"Haha very funny. Eat your peas before I eat them for you," Prue insisted.  
  
Sliding her plate over Melinda sly grinned, "Here you want them, take them."  
  
~ Penthouse ~  
  
"Can I go to my room now? I really don't want to continue hearing how disappointed I have become to you both."  
  
"You were told to stay there. What if somebody has seen you? Do you even think about that?" Cole began only to be interrupted.  
  
"How would we have explained you disappearing? Who do you think that you." A knock at the door interrupted Phoebe's lecture. "Are. Dylan, go to your room and think about what you have done."  
  
"No shimmering!" Cole added before opening the door.  
  
A woman who stood about five foot eight stood in the doorway in a black business suit with hair as black as the night. She walked right past Cole and made herself comfortable on the living room sofa. Phoebe looked at the woman as if she were out of place before telling her that she must have the wrong house.  
  
"I have the right house, darling. It does look very nice if I might add."  
  
"Obviously you don't if I don't know who in the world you are. Please leave," Phoebe commanded.  
  
"Cole, tell this witch who I am. I really am getting bored with being rejected without even being offered so much as a martini."  
  
Cole looked at the woman for a moment then turned to Phoebe informing her that this woman was his mother. He sat down next to his mother asking her what she was even doing here in the first place. Phoebe, however, was not as interested in what she was doing there but rather why this woman had walked in thinking she owned the place and demanding to be compensated with a drink.  
  
"What can I say, I missed my son. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Oh boy, something tells me this is going to be one long night," Cole whispered undoing his tie. 


End file.
